Multiple participants frequently collaborate on projects. During such collaboration, the participants may review a variety of content, such as documents, drawings, spreadsheets, electronic mail messages or the like. In one common scenario, one of the participants may present the content on a display, such as a computer monitor, while the other participants gather around the computer monitor so as to concurrently review the same content. As a result of the sharing of the content, such as may be presented by the computer monitor of one of the participants, each of the participants may have a relatively common frame of reference and may be aware that the other participants have reviewed the same content. The collaboration between the participants may therefore be facilitated by making reference to portions of the content that have been reviewed by the participants.
In contrast to the presentation of content upon a computer monitor that may be shared in a public manner, content may be reviewed by a user in a private manner. For example, a user may wear a head mounted display upon which content may be presented. While a head mounted display may facilitate the review of the content by a first user who wears the head mounted display, it is generally quite difficult, if not impossible, for other participants to view the content presented by the head mounted display of the first user. Thus, the first user who wears a head mounted display on which content is presented may have some difficulty in collaborating with other participants since the other participants may not be able to readily determine the content that is currently being reviewed by the first user who wears the head mounted display. As such, the participants may not be able to make reference to particular portions of the content during their collaboration and be confident that all of the other participants are concurrently reviewing the same content.